


3 Flowers, 3 Words *Julian Week 2018*

by thecrystalshark



Series: Julian Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blossom - Freeform, Flowers, Ilya Devorak, Julian Week 2018, Julian x Kace, Julian x Oc, M/M, every time i write a fic for them it gets gayer, idk how to tag this honestly, julian devorak - Freeform, sort little fic about a fan apprentice loving Julian Devorak, the arcana - Freeform, this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrystalshark/pseuds/thecrystalshark
Summary: Upon their first meeting Julian had given him a flower, albeit a poisonous one. But it was luminous in the night, one of the most rare and beautiful things the magician had ever seen. That had been almost a year ago now and Kace felt like returning the favor.Fill for Julian Week Day 4, Blossom.





	3 Flowers, 3 Words *Julian Week 2018*

Kace was feeling confident as he walked home from the florist with a wrapped bouquet of flowers. It wasn’t for any special occasion, just because he felt like treating his boyfriend. Upon their first meeting Julian had given him a flower, albeit a poisonous one. But it was luminous in the night, one of the most rare and beautiful things the magician had ever seen. That had been almost a year ago now and Kace felt like returning the favor. Though his flowers weren’t poisonous, they still had meaning. He had asked the florist for advice on picking out flowers with special meanings so he could say something to Julian. It was a modest bouquet, not anything over the top or dramatic like Julian’s taste. However, it was very meaningful if you understood how to speak flower. There were a few ambrosias which meant that Julian’s love for Kace was reciprocated. White azaleas were sprinkled in here and there to represent first love. Finally there was some arbutus, an old and traditional flower meaning “I love only thee”. It was a very cliche but quiet bouquet of flowers. It wasn’t one hundred roses but it was still something special. 

When Kace got back to the shop Julian was right where he left him, sitting at the front counter. He smiled and put down his bag and the wrapped up flowers, leaning over the counter to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. 

“Hello darling. Any customers while I was gone?” He asked. 

“A few people came in to pick up spell orders but that’s all. I’m sure people wouldn’t have stayed if I tried to read from your tarot. They’d all be doomed to die within the week,” the ex plague doctor teased. 

Kace chuckled and started to close the shop for the night. He locked the door and placed his usual protection charms on it. He hung up his cloak on it’s hook by the door and left his shoes under it. He smiled at the sight of Julian’s coat and cape on the adjacent hook. It warmed his heart thinking about the small apartment they shared upstairs, the life they were starting to build together. He’d never loved anyone more in his life. After double checking that the door was secured he started to clean up the front counter a bit, putting away extra herb packets and incense sticks that made their way there throughout the day. He smoothed out the table runner and repositioned the crystal ball to his liking. Julian smiled, watching him work. It was always intriguing, watching Kace do things around the shop. The man hated brushing his hair and wearing shoes but was quick to fix even the smallest thing that was out of place. It was amusing to watch him fix minor things that only he noticed. Julian picked up his bag, wanting to help by taking his things upstairs. He noticed the wrapped bouquet shaped object and quirked an eyebrow at it. 

“Kace should I take this upstairs to?” He asked, looking over at his boyfriend. 

The magician looked a bit flustered and walked back to retrieve the bouquet, holding it close to his chest. 

“I’ve got it love. You can head upstairs I’ll be there in a few minutes,” he replied, cursing himself for being so obvious when he’d been trying to be more suave. Julian chuckled a little but didn’t push the matter, playing along for his lover’s sake. He gave the dark haired man a kiss on his cheek before retreating upstairs with his bag. Kace sighed in relief when the shop was empty and he was left to finish cleaning up. He left the bouquet on the front counter and when to organize his reading room. The magician scooped his tarot cards into his hand, hitting them three times on the side to clear the energy from them. He was still getting used to his new set, it hadn’t fully memorized his patterns yet. He’d returned Asra’s cards to him after the Masquerade, feeling bad for keeping them for so long. Julian had bought him a new set as a small anniversary gift and the magician couldn’t have been more grateful. The backs of them were a deep blood red with swirling gold detailing, it was the first set he’d ever owned. He placed them in a neat stack in the middle of the round table, placing a piece of amethyst on them for protection. He blew out the candles before closing the curtains to the small room. Now that he was satisfied, he blew out the few remaining candles in the shop before grabbing the flowers and heading upstairs. 

Julian was in their small kitchen preparing dinner for them. Kace had been teaching how to cook since he’d moved in and the curly haired man was making progress, at least he didn’t burn things anymore. Kace set the bouquet down on their dining table and strode over to his lover. He hugged him from behind, burying his head into Julian’s strong back. He had only been gone and hour or two when he went into town but it was long enough for him to miss the company of his partner. He hummed as he took in Julian’s scent, he smelled of the incense in the shop and citrus. 

“What have I done to warrant such an embrace?” he asked amused, trying to chop ingredients for their dinner. 

“Nothing in particular. I just missed touching you,” the smaller man replied, slowly pulling away when he was satisfied. “I did get you something while I was out though.”

Julian blushed a bit but didn’t turn around, trying to pretend like he was focused on his task. “Oh really? Whatever for?” 

“I felt like spoiling my lover, what other reason do I need?” Kace countered, starting to unwrap the bouquet from the brown paper. The flowers were still just as beautiful as when he’d picked them at the florist. They were a mix of white, light pink, and green, who knew love was so easy to contain in such a small package. He balled up the paper and tossed it at Julian’s back, trying to get his attention. 

“Come here Jule, I’m not going to give you a present with you cutting carrots,” he instructed, it wasn’t really a command but Kace anticipated his reaction to it anyway. 

Julian put down the knife and wiped his hands off with a small towel. He turned and walked to his smaller boyfriend on the other side of the kitchen. His cheeks were noticeably tinted, he was flustered and Kace loved seeing him like this. The magician took the bouquet of flowers out from behind his back and presented them to his boyfriend with a sweet smile. 

“To make up for the flower you gave me when we first met,” he declared. 

The flowers were held together at the stems by a gold ribbon, tied in a bit of a messy bow. The magician had other talents but this kind of knot tying wasn’t his forte, he was much better at other types of knots. “These ones aren’t poisonous,” he teased. 

Julian smiled gently at his boyfriend, still noticeably flustered. He took the flowers and looked them over, smelling each one. He hummed at the floral scent and looked down at Kace lovingly. “They’re beautiful. Thank you for the thoughtful gift.” 

“They mean I love you...in so many words. I couldn’t just get you any old flowers, they had to be sappy and cliche to satisfy you and your romantic tendencies,” he chuckled, fiddling with the small gold ring on his pointer finger. Loving Julian was so new to him, a concept so foreign he felt like he was on a different plane of existence. He’d never really loved anyone before except for Asra and that was a different kind of love. Being in love was so strange, he didn’t know where he stood half of the time. It often brought up feelings of anxiety and self doubt that were hard to escape. But the way Julian was looking at him helped to give him a hint. The doctor was looking at him like he was the whole world, like he was perfect in every form of the word. 

“They’re beautiful Kace, I love them...I love you,” Julian breathed, moving into to hug his much smaller boyfriend. 

The magician sighed in relief, hugging him back. His anxiety to started to ebb away as he got validation from Julian. They had said told each other they loved each other before but it still made Kace anxious. He was afraid that one day he was going to lose Julian or he was going to stop feeling the same. But right now in the moment he felt safe and confident in his lover’s arms. 

“I love you to, Jule.” he replied, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss the curly haired man. Julian hummed and kissed him back, hands falling to his lower back to help support him. The flowers were discarded on the table for now, only a means to an end. This end was a good one; promising love, happiness, companionship, and more special moments like the one they shared now in their small kitchen together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I did research about flowers but I'm no expert so I hope I got it right. Yet another prompt filled for Julian Week in the gayest way possible. If you'd like to learn more about my OC check my tumblr, he's slowly growing his own tag. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> thecrystalshark.tumblr.com


End file.
